


A Change of Plans

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beltane, Community: hds_beltane, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't always go according to plan. Sometimes they turn out even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goddess47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/gifts).



> Beta read by Badgerlady.

**Day One**

Harry was awake but every muscle in his body ached, even his eyelids. The last twenty-four hours were a blur of fire and smoke, darkness and light. If he hadn't lived it, he would have thought it was all a dream. 

Realising he had to relieve himself, Harry groaned as he struggled to get up out of bed. After months of sleeping on any flat surface he could find, the bed of his dorm felt luxurious. Though he also noted he had grown significantly, as there wasn't a lot of foot room left.

His feet hit the floor and he padded to the bathroom, eyes still barely willing to open. Thankfully, after six years of waking up at all hours, he could find it blindfolded.

Sighing in relief, Harry washed his hands and was taken aback as dirt, ash, and blood dirtied the water.

He was truly filthy. A shower and lunch—or dinner, he had no idea of the time—and then he'd talk to Professor McGonagall about making arrangements for the dead and whatever else she needed from him. 

The Ministry could wait to get a piece of him.

Harry stood in the shower for a long time, the hot water pounding against his back and loosening his tired muscles. He lathered twice, scrubbing every inch, though even he could admit it was a delaying tactic. It felt brilliant and he couldn't remember the last time he felt so clean but perhaps he wasn't quite ready to face the world after all. 

As he towel-dried his hair, he considered climbing back into bed. Not his own, as he was clean now and the sheets needed laundering. Perhaps Ron's, though. He hadn't made it back to the dorm and Harry sincerely hoped it was because he and Hermione were somewhere together, entwined. He couldn't have been happier for them that they finally could be alone together.

Harry noticed a pile of clean clothes at the foot of his bed and silently thanked Kreacher for being a far better house-elf than he'd ever given him credit for. He pulled on freshly laundered pants and sighed as he slipped on a soft t-shirt.

Just as he stepped into his jeans he heard a thundering sound and voices. He finished dressing hurriedly, wand in hand.

The door flew open and Hermione burst into the room shouting, "Harry! He's alive!"

"What? Who?" Voldemort was dead, he had to be. 

What if it _had_ been a dream after all?

"Snape!" She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed until he couldn't breathe.

Ron walked in and gave Harry a puzzled but contented look that seemed to say, I don't know why she's so excited but we're shagging so it's all good.

"How can he be, Hermione?" Harry said softly, breaking their embrace. "We watched him die." 

"The headmistress sent house-elves out to find all of the dead and wounded. They brought Snape to the infirmary instead of the Great Hall where they are processing the dead. Madam Pomfrey nearly fainted when she saw him!"

Harry didn't know what to think, he was so stunned, but something loosened in his chest. He had things he'd hoped to talk to Snape about and now, he might have that chance. 

"Did they find anyone else alive?" he asked, his stomach roiling with nerves. Maybe Fred....

"Lavender is alive, barely." Hermione shook her head sadly. "No one else, though."

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, a wave of exhaustion hitting him. 

"Is there anything we can do for you, mate?" Ron asked giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze, even as he pulled Hermione to his other side, holding her close.

"Can I lie down in your bed?" 

Harry yawned widely and barely registered Hermione pulling the blankets up to his chin and pressing her lips to his forehead. He was asleep again in no time.

 

**Week One**

"Are you sure you're up to visitors, Severus?" Poppy said as she handed him a phial.

"Who did you say was brewing?" he rasped, eyeing the potion critically. 

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger both, under Horace's watchful eye."

Severus would have snorted except he was afraid of damaging his throat. Neither Draco nor Granger needed Horace's help in the least. 

Severus downed the phial and grimaced. "I suspect this visit will not take long." 

"All right." She paused and looked at Severus in a way he didn't like. As if he was still a student for her to chastise. "He's asked after you every day, please be kind."

"As kind as ever," he grunted.

"That's what I am afraid of." She sighed. "I'll send him in." 

Severus listened to her shoes on the stone floor but stared straight ahead. He knew a meeting with the Boy-Who-Lived was unavoidable but he was unsure what his motives were. 

Would he be hot-headed and angry? Would he ask questions about his mother? 

Severus told himself he preferred the former. The sooner Potter left, the quicker Severus could put him out of his mind.

He heard the squeak of trainers and turned his head only when Potter stood at the foot of his bed.

"Professor," he hesitated then smiled, "it's good to see you. Really good. I thought you were dead."

Severus stared, drank in the sight of him. He'd been so sure the boy would die and yet there he stood, handsome and whole.

"Did you think you would survive?" Potter asked.

"No," Severus said simply. He'd known he was marked for death for years. It was no small point of pride that he'd managed to fool the Dark Lord as long as he had. 

"Me neither," Potter said, with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"We both survived certain death," Severus replied. "I cannot account for it."

"For my part," Harry began, Summoning a chair—wandlessly, Severus noted with interest—and sitting down, "it's thanks to you. Your memories... I want to ask you about my mum, but not now. You're recuperating. Maybe we could talk, sometime?"

Severus reached for the water glass on the table beside the hospital bed and took a sip before he replied. "When I am up to it, we will talk."

Potter nodded and then looked down, seeming to study his hands, but Severus didn't mind. There were things shared in silences as much as there were with words. 

 

**Month One**

"I understood you planned to be an Auror," Snape said waving his wand toward the teapot. Two cups were filled, sugar and milk added to one and a slice of lemon to the other.

"That was my intention, yes," Harry said before taking a sip of his milky tea. "That was before I understood about the Elder Wand."

"It is protected?" 

"Yes." Harry wasn't yet ready to tell Snape where it was. "No one else knows where it is but they do know I'm its master. I told everyone who was here while I was battling Voldemort. How long would it be before someone overpowered me?"

Snape steepled his fingers together, pressing his lips to the tips of his index fingers. "That could still happen." 

Harry nodded. "I know. I'll be a target my whole life. But choosing a career where that could happen several times a day..." He trailed off, shaking his head. "Just doesn't make sense. Besides I know the Ministry wants me for my face and my fame and I'd rather not let them use me again."

"Professional Quidditch player, then?" The tone in Snape's voice told Harry all he needed to know about how the man felt about that idea.

Harry just laughed. "I don't actually need a whole legion of fans who will want to kill me if I screw up something as silly as a Quidditch match. Rabid sports fans are worse than the ones I have now who want to thank me for my role in the war."

"Don't tell me you plan to rest on your laurels."

"Actually, that's why I came to see you." 

"Oh?"

Harry rubbed his sweaty palms on his thighs. He was crazy to think this was a good idea but nothing ventured, nothing gained.

"The headmistress mentioned that you were only staying at Hogwarts until the end of August because teaching had never been your true passion. And that you might be looking for a job."

"That was none of her business to share," Snape snapped, the vein in his temple pulsing and his fingers drumming on the desk in agitation. 

Harry continued on before he lost his nerve. "I told her that I was interested in investing in Diagon Alley, helping revitalise the shops. I'm already part owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes—"

"That explains a lot," Snape muttered.

"—I plan to buy Fortescue's, since it's held by Gringotts at the moment."

"How is ice cream of any interest to me?"

Harry sat back and smiled. "Slug & Jiggers is for sale."

Snape blinked. They stared at each other for several minutes. Harry wasn't sure what Snape was thinking—his face was as inscrutable as ever—but Harry met his eye as he had nothing to hide.

"What's in it for me?" Snape said at last, breaking the silence.

"Twenty-five percent of the profit for the first five years on top of your salary, then fifty for the next five. If you want to buy me out after ten, we can negotiate the details then."

If Snape had a gobsmacked look, that was it. His jaw wasn't actually hanging open but his eyes were wide in shock. It wasn't long before they took on a more familiar look of suspicion and anger.

"A better question, it seems, is why?" Snape stood bracing his hands on the desk. "Why on earth would you want to do this for me? Is it a way for me to become indebted to you? Is it pity? I will not be made a fool of, Potter!"

"It's nothing like that." Harry held up his hands and shook his head. "As I said, I have several investments planned. That is just one. And I know there is no better man for the job."

Snape hmphed and sat back down again. "I assume there will be a written contract. I would like to go over it in detail before I agree to anything. And we will be discussing my salary as well."

"Of course." Harry held out his hand and, after a moment's hesitation, Snape shook it. 

Harry had always imagined Snape would have icy, cold fingers but his hand was warm and his grip firm. It was with genuine regret that Harry let it go.

 

**Quarter One**

The bell rang as the door to the shop opened and Severus debated for the nth time whether he should blast the thing to bits. 

"Snape?"

"In the back, Mr Potter," he called. "As always," he muttered to himself. Where else would Potter suppose he was after hours?

"You work too hard," Potter said as he stepped into the office in the back of Slug & Jiggers. Severus's mouth watered at the smell of the takeaway Potter had brought with him. 

The first week they'd worked together—Potter as owner and Severus as shopkeeper—Potter brought takeaway to celebrate. Somehow it turned into a Friday evening tradition.

One Severus looked forward to more than he cared to admit.

"It behooves me to make sure this business is running smoothly," Severus said, setting aside the ledger he'd been working on. 

"Did we have a good week?"

"If you are asking," Severus began as he piled a plate high with tamarind duck and pad Thai noodles, "whether you have more Galleons in your vault today than you did last week, then the answer is yes."

Potter laughed and sat down on the sofa beneath the window. "Yours does as well!"

Severus nodded and took a bite of noodles. "We can't continue eating takeaway regularly."

"Oh?" Potter paused with his fork halfway to his mouth. "Why ever not?" 

"It's unhealthy."

"But delicious," Potter said, practically moaning around his mouthful. "Unless you're offering to cook for me."

Severus froze. Had he somehow revealed his growing esteem and affection?

Potter looked up at him, his face pale. "I didn't mean it like... that."

He knew Potter wasn't flirting with him. That would be ridiculous.

"Of course not. Think nothing of it." 

They finished their meal in silence, Potter shooting Severus odd looks when he thought he wasn't looking.

"I'll have the numbers to you on Monday morning," Severus said as Potter got ready to leave.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I trust you."

Severus watched the street long after Potter had turned the corner.

 

**Year One**

"You are coming to the Beltane Bonfire at Hogwarts, right?" Hermione asked.

"I have to, don't I? They expect me to speak for the Final Battle Memorial ceremony." Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I'll just be the only one without a date."

"Nonsense. Tell me what kind of person you're interested in and I'm sure we could set you up with someone." She smiled a little half-smirk and added, "Or you could just ask Snape."

"Bloody hell, Hermione." Harry groaned. "We've been dancing around each other for months. Every time I think, yes, Severus really is interested, he pulls back."

"You know he won't pursue you."

"Why not?" Harry asked, puzzled. 

"First of all, he owes his livelihood to you and he can't risk losing his job if his advances aren't welcome," she said, matter-of-factly. 

"But they are!" Harry protested then blushed. He hadn't meant to get quite so emphatic.

"I know, but does he?" Hermione patted his leg. "Second, while he's used to biding his time and making calculated manouevres, Gryffindors don't do subtle. He would wait for you to make the first move."

Harry exhaled loudly. "What if he doesn't want me?"

"How could he not?" she said with a grin and a kiss to his cheek.

~*~

Harry Apparated to Hogsmeade at dusk and walked the familiar path to Hogwarts. His mind raced between thoughts of the previous year—the Final Battle, the victory, the loss of life—and this year's Beltane celebration.

They'd never had a bonfire when he was at Hogwarts but they'd had a lot of unusual circumstances in his years there. 

He dressed in his best green robes at Luna's suggestion. She'd said something about fertility and renewal but he just hoped Severus liked them.

He hadn't asked Severus to come with him exactly, though he had made it clear he was going. 

Maybe Severus wouldn't even attend. 

"Harry!" Hermione called out when she saw him. She had a garland in her hair that matched her light blue robes perfectly.

"You look beautiful," he said, kissing the back of her hand.

"Oh stop it, you," she said blushing. 

"Yeah, this one's mine," Ron said before pulling Harry into a fierce embrace. "We don't see enough of you these days, Harry."

"I know, I know," he said, chagrined. "We'll make some time, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it, even if you do want to bring that great bat with you."

"Ron!" Harry looked around, hoping no one had heard him. "We're not... together."

"You want to be, though, and you spend all your time with him as it is." Ron looked toward the darkening sky. "If you can't seduce him on Beltane, mate, it's not meant to be."

"What do you mean?"

Ron grinned wickedly. "You'll see." 

"Look at your aura, Harry," Luna said, having appeared out of nowhere it would seem. "You're practically vibrating with lust."

Hermione stifled a laugh and buried her face in Ron's neck.

"I'll talk to you two later," Harry said pointedly.

Ron waved and steered Hermione toward where they were building the bonfire.

"Luna," Harry said urgently, "it's more than lust—"

"Oh, I know, Harry," she said serenely, her eyes as big as the rising moon. "Your aura always radiates love, a person can't help but be drawn to it. But tonight is Beltane, a night for passion. If you plan to catch your mate, lust is your best weapon."

Harry shook his head. He loved Luna dearly but sometimes she reminded him of Trelawney.

"Professor!" she said smiling over Harry's shoulder. He felt her hands on him, turning him around. 

Harry swallowed hard when he saw Severus standing before him in his finest black robes. They seemed to shimmer in the low light of the moon.

"Wow," he said and felt stupid. "Sorry, it's just you look incredible."

"As do you." Severus gestured toward Harry's robes. "Slytherin green suits you."

"I almost Sorted into Slytherin," Harry said, smiling at the look of intrigue on Severus's face.

"You will have to tell me about that but I do believe they are ready to light the fire."

Harry turned and watched as Professor McGonagall, Professor Sinistra, and Luna each took a torch and lit the kindling at the base.

It wasn't long before mead was flowing, thanks to Aberforth and Rosmerta, and couples danced around the fire. 

Not one for dancing, Harry watched, sipping his mead, content to have Severus standing by his side, making observations about the others, his sharp wit leaving Harry in stitches. 

Couples slipped off in pairs when they could no longer resist the pull of the ancient magic. 

"Shall I get us more mead?" he asked, feeling a bit tipsy but a long way from pissed.

"I have everything I want right here," Severus murmured in his ear. Harry felt a hand at the small of his back and sucked in a breath as he turned around. 

"Do you?" 

Time seemed to stand still. Severus's face was open—more than Harry had ever seen—his black eyes glittering with desire.

"Oh, yes."

Harry wasn't sure who moved first, but he grabbed Severus's robes and pulled him into a kiss, the heat of the bonfire nothing compared to the lust he was feeling inside.

Severus tasted of mint and mead, the familiar scent of him now overlaid with smoke. 

"You have no idea how much I want you," Harry said, panting, when they broke apart.

"I believe that I do," Severus replied, shifting so Harry could feel his erection against his hip. 

"Merlin," Harry breathed, rocking into him. 

"I've waited too long to want to do this anywhere but a bed."

"Let's go." Harry took his hand to start walking toward the gate but Severus stopped him and pulled him close. 

"Headmaster's lifetime privilege," he said with a smirk and Apparated them away.

 

**One Day**

Severus nudged the pile of rustling blankets beside him with his leg.

"Too tired to get up," Harry mumbled, rolling away from Severus. 

Severus smirked, thinking about the reason they were both knackered this morning. 

"Have you forgot the date?"

"May first, Beltane." Harry sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning widely. 

Severus walked to the wardrobe for a set of robes. "I thought we might visit the properties in Diagon Alley, stop by Gringotts to drop off the earnings, then head over to the Ministry to bond, before having a late lunch in London." 

"What did you say?" Harry said, a tremor in his voice.

"I suggested that—" Severus turned around and couldn't keep up the pretense when he saw the look on Harry's face. "—we bond."

"Today?" Harry climbed out of bed and Severus took a moment to admire his naked form. 

"It's as good as any other."

"Better than." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and pulled him close, his fingers tangling in the hair at his nape. "It's our anniversary."

"Indeed. What a coincidence." 

"We don't have time to invite guests," Harry said with a raised eyebrow, the accusation clear. "But I'll Floo call Ron and Hermione to be our witnesses."

"That's reasonable." Severus slid his hands down Harry's bare back and caressed the firm muscle of his arse. "Perhaps we should shower before we dress."

"Mmm." Harry leaned in for a kiss, not breaking it until they were both breathless. "That's the second best idea you've had today."

_Just wait till tonight_ , Severus thought to himself as he followed Harry to the en suite.


End file.
